Tree maps display tree-structured data using nested rectangles. Some well known tree-map algorithms include a binary tree-map algorithm, an ordered tree-map algorithm, a slice-and-dice tree-map algorithm, a squarified tree-map algorithm, or a strip tree-map algorithm. Tree-maps display data organized as a structured hierarchy. This structured hierarchy includes data organized as a tree.